


Cream & Sugar

by lshank017



Series: Writing Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, smutty fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lshank017/pseuds/lshank017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants coffee and wants Hux to make it for him. Hux wants Ben to make it worth his while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream & Sugar

Morning sun peaks slowly through the blinds and across the closed eyes of Ben Solo and Brendol Hux. As the sunlight begins to warm his face, Ben cracks an eyelid, groans, and rolls over, draping his arm around Hux’s blanketed waist. Hux is warm; mostly because he’s a giant blanket hog and has burritoed himself in the sheets, leaving Ben with less than his fair share of blanket real estate. 

“I want coffee,” Ben whispers in his ear and gently kisses Hux’s earlobe. 

Hux peers at Ben, “Get it yourself,” he grumbles and closes his eyes. 

“Get up and get me coffee and give me chance to have some blankets for a change,” Ben countered, moving his lips down Hux’s neck. 

Hux groans and leans into Ben’s lips, “It’s a pod system, it will take you literally two minutes to make.” 

“But I like the way you make it,” Ben murmurs and begins sucking a mark into Hux’s clavicle. 

“Make it worth my while,” Hux rumbles, his voice lowered by both lack of wakefulness and the attention Ben was paying to his sensitive skin. 

“Fine,” Ben relents, rolling Hux over so he can access the naked body beneath the blankets. Settling over the top of the slightly smaller man Ben licks a stripe up Hux’s pale, bared neck. Faint purple bruises cover his freckled chest from their session last night. While Ben is normally the more submissive of the pair, he has his moment of dominance, which this lazy morning session appear to be. 

Ben grabs Hux’s wrists and holds them loosely above his head. He kisses each bruise he left the night before, laving his tongue over each nipple, making them stiffen. He lazily kisses down Hux’s stomach, lean and slightly muscled. 

They’re both still naked from the night before. Ben folds himself so he can lick a stripe up Hux’s already hard cock. He reaches the head, placing a kiss to the tip. Glancing up, Ben sees that Hux has his eyes closed, maybe from pleasure but more likely the asshole has gone back to sleep. 

Ben glares, relaxes his throat, and takes Hux down in one swallow. Hux moans rather loudly and Ben grins as he pulls off. Sliding his hand over to the nightstand, Ben grabs the bottle of lube from last night and squirts some into his palm. Rubbing his hands together to warm up the cold liquid, he runs a loose fist up and down Hux’s cock. 

Hux arches his back off the bed, his cock overly sensitive from the previous night’s activities. Ben pumps his hand up and down and up and down, using the benefit of Hux’s morning wood to his advantage. 

Straddling Hux’s hips, Ben reaches behind him with his lubed up fingers and begins probing his entrance. Last night has left him stretched but some preparation is still necessary. Tossing his hair back and arching his neck, Ben is gorgeous like this Hux thinks to himself as he watches his partner prep himself. 

Given the nature of their relationship, Ben doesn’t get the opportunity to ride Hux very often and this morning he’s going to take advantage of it. Lining up his ass with Hux’s cock, Ben slowly lowers himself until he’s bottomed out. Hux loves that Ben still feels tight, even with the fuck fest that was last night. 

Ben moves slowly up and down, pulling almost all the way out and slowly lowering himself back down. He cants his hips forward so Hux is hitting his prostate each time he thrusts up into Ben.  
The sex is slow and lazy. 

Until it isn’t.

Hux’s continues to thrust up into Ben, fucking into him, pounding his prostate until Ben is panting and shaking, moaning Hux’s name amid a stream of curses. Hux reaches up and takes Ben’s leaking cock in hand, stroking it roughly to match his thrusts. 

Ben doesn’t last much longer and then he’s moaning Hux’s name at the top of his lungs, clenching around Hux’s cock as he comes on his abdomen. Hux feels his balls start to tighten and then he’s spilling into Ben, panting and moaning. 

Slowly, they both return to reality. Ben rolls off Hux and lays boneless next to his bedmate. “Worth your while?”

Hux hums contentedly, “Worth my while.” 

“Coffee. Cream and sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kudos and love are much appreciated. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! http://lshank017.tumblr.com/


End file.
